


Надлежащее поведение

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок не знает точно, почему Джон захотел с ним переспать, но уверен в одном: если повести себя как надо, можно надеяться на повторение.<br/> Иными словами, Джон — хороший бойфренд, а Шерлок — идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надлежащее поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



Когда прошлым вечером Джон мягко вынул из его пальцев скрипку, чтобы затем ласково и настойчиво расплавить один за другим все предохранители гениального разума, у Шерлока даже не было времени остановиться и подумать, что все это значит и как полагается реагировать. Воспоминания о том, как он отреагировал на самом деле, были несколько расплывчаты. Лежа в предрассветном полумраке спальни, он смутно припоминал, что вроде бы совершенно непристойным образом громко стонал, был крайне неловким и даже, кажется, бессвязно умолял. Унизительно. 

Сложив ладони под подбородком, он краешком глаза покосился на Джона. В довершение всего Шерлок вчера умудрился еще и моментально заснуть сразу по окончании процесса (господи, насколько заурядно!), а потому точно не знал, когда именно тот откатился на противоположный край постели. Выходит, всяким нежностям и объятиям, которым, если верить телевидению и кинофильмам, склонны после секса большинство людей, в их случае нет места. Впрочем, с какой бы стати? Подобные действия — продукт сантиментов; Шерлоку сантименты без надобности, а чем бы прошлой ночью ни руководствовался Джон, оно не внушало ему желания после лежать, ласково прижимая Шерлока к себе. И это нормально. Если начистоту, обнаружить, проснувшись, что Джон не ушел в свою комнату, было несколько неожиданно. 

Следующие полчаса Шерлок провел в раздумьях, стоит или нет выбраться из постели, пока Джон еще спит. С одной стороны, у него есть дела, которые не решишь, валяясь под одеялом. А если, проснувшись, Джон поймет, до чего нелепа была вся эта затея, то лучше предоставить ему шанс тихо ускользнуть наверх и больше вообще не вспоминать о случившемся. Шерлок сел и спустил ноги на пол. С другой стороны, он знал, что, оказавшись с кем-то в постели, друг предпочитает остаться до утра, вместе проснуться и позавтракать, очевидно, полагая, что испаряться сразу после секса — дурной тон. И Шерлок снова улегся. 

Еще два раза он порывался уйти и тут же передумывал. Вся ситуация его нервировала, но даже ради спасения собственной жизни Шерлок не смог бы ответить, почему данный вопрос кажется настолько важным. Как будто, если он этим утром поведет себя надлежащим образом и будет хоть чуточку менее невыносим, то однажды, когда у него снова не будет подходящего расследования, а у Джона возникнет затишье на сексуальном фронте, тот с удовольствием повторит с ним все, что проделал прошлой ночью — до отвращения банальное, но, как оказалось, такое приятное занятие. 

Боже мой. Он хочет повторения. А ведь казалось, ниже падать уже некуда. 

И в этот самый момент Джон потянулся, перекатился на бок и лениво обнял его за талию, положив конец внутреннему конфликту. 

— Доброе утро, — сонно пробормотал Джон, утыкаясь теплыми губами ему в плечо. — Ты ведь не против, что я остался? 

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Шерлок, представления не имевший, откуда у Джона вообще возник настолько глупый вопрос. — С какой стати мне возражать, что ты спишь в сорока двух… нет, сорока четырех сантиметрах от меня, если значительную часть прошлой ночи мы провели в крайне тесном физическом контакте? 

— Отлично, — тот начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вдоль его ключицы, вынуждая опустить сложенные у подбородка ладони. — Потому что, находясь с тобой в одной постели, к этому приступить гораздо проще. 

— К чему? — спросил Шерлок, старательно убеждая себя, что не стоит волноваться по поводу собственного участившегося сердцебиения, стоило губам Джона заскользить вниз по груди. 

В ответ раздался тихий смех и бедро сжала уверенная рука.

— К утреннему сексу. Если ты, конечно, не против. 

Размышляя о дальнейших перспективах сегодняшнего утра, он совершенно не рассматривал такой вариант. Однако это не означало, что он возражал против подобного развития событий. Шерлок чуть склонил голову и обнаружил, что пальцы его уже непостижимым образом оказались в волосах Джона, ласково покусывающего его кожу рядом с пупком. Учитывая, что прошлой ночью тот уже слышал весь спектр издаваемых Шерлоком непристойных звуков, не было никакого смысла сдерживаться сейчас, и Джон, верно истолковав его ответный стон как знак согласия, продолжил свое занятие.

Запомнить, пометил себе Шерлок, когда тот опустился еще ниже: оказавшись в одной постели с Джоном Ватсоном, оставайся с ним, пока он не проснется.

__________________________________

Вместе с сексом в жизнь прочно вошли и ласковые прикосновения — правда, строго в стенах квартиры. Джон, не стесняясь, целовал его, желая доброго утра, мог мимоходом скользнуть рукой по плечу по дороге в кухню или игриво шлепнуть по заду, сказав: «Перестань дуться и подвинься, диван у нас один на двоих». И здесь напрашивались два умозаключения. Первое: у Джона на настоящий момент нет подружки, вследствие чего ему остро не хватает физического контакта. Второе: тщательно ознакомившись за пару дней со всеми деталями его анатомии, Джон совершенно не видел необходимости соблюдать условные границы личного пространства, когда они дома наедине. Впрочем, Шерлок не возражал, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что порой мимолетные ласки перерастали в более жаркие и целенаправленные, те вели к очередному совместному пробуждению, а в итоге ему почти всегда удавалось насладиться пристрастием Джона к утреннему сексу.

Но даже на одну минуту Шерлок не позволял себе задуматься о том, чтобы рискнуть сложившимися между ними и вроде как устраивающими обоих отношениями, позволив себе прикосновения на глазах у посторонних. Самым разумным казалось соблюдать осторожность и не ставить Джона перед необходимостью вновь декларировать окружающим, что он натурал. Поэтому на улице Шерлок старался держать дистанцию, социально приемлемую для двух мужчин, которых связывает исключительно платоническая дружба: никаких шансов на ходу задеть рукой руку, никакой речи о том, чтобы соприкасаться коленями, сидя за столиком ресторана. 

— Почему ты идешь на таком расстоянии от меня? — спросил Джон как-то вечером. В тот день они пропустили завтрак, провалявшись в постели, и теперь возвращались домой с ланча. — Неудобно разговаривать, когда между нами то и дело проходят люди. И бога ради, почему ты без перчаток? Холодно ведь до ужаса. 

Руки и впрямь закоченели, не спасали даже карманы, и Шерлок на данный момент потирал ладони, пытаясь отогреть их дыханием. Первый вопрос он пропустил, чтобы избежать нежелательной темы, и сразу перешел к ответу на второй: 

— Положил на лабораторный стол в Бартсе и случайно пролил на них агрессивную кислоту, — объяснил он. — Собирался купить новую пару, но пока не успел. 

Джон сунул свои перчатки в карман, подтолкнул его к краю тротуара под навес магазина и принялся растирать заледеневшие пальцы. 

— Лучше? 

Честно говоря, руки его были восхитительно горячими, но куда сильнее хотелось прижаться, обнять и уткнуться подбородком в макушку. Разумеется, в силу вполне очевидных логических причин — стремление к источнику тепла, — а вовсе не из-за воспоминания, что именно так они заснули прошлой ночью. 

— Немного. Джон, все в порядке, ты не обязан… 

— Так, эту в карман, — распорядился Джон, выпустив его левую руку, а правую сунул в свой собственный, не разжимая тесно переплетенных пальцев. 

— Но так тепло будет только одной, — пробурчал Шерлок, не отводя глаз от собственного рукава, исчезнувшего в кармане куртки Джона, пока тот заставил его повернуться и направиться бок о бок дальше по улице. 

— Значит сначала как следует отогреем ее, а потом поменяемся местами и возьмемся за другую, гений. 

Шерлок мысленно внес поправку. Если в округе не наблюдается никого из знакомых, Джон не возражает против более интимного контакта, особенно в ситуации, взывающей к его инстинктам заботы о ближнем. 

Он также решил, что не станет покупать новые перчатки.

__________________________________

Уткнувшись лицом в подушку и совершенно не обращая внимания на растекающееся под животом мокрое пятно, Шерлок испустил удовлетворенный вздох, пытаясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце. Уверенные руки скользнули с бедер выше на ребра, а затем Джон распростерся на нем, щекоча влажную кожу жарким дыханием и навалившись всем весом: не слишком удобно, но удивительно приятно.

Три недели спустя Шерлок не мог не признать, что ошибся в своих предположениях. Он считал, что Джон переспит с ним пару-тройку раз в целях снять напряжение, пока не найдет себе очередную пассию, и никак не ожидал нескольких недель весьма жаркого секса на любой более-менее подходящей для этого в квартире поверхности. Не говоря уже о том, что тот перенес на него все те привычки, какие обычно сопровождали его отношения с женщинами. Прикосновения, один плед на двоих, когда они, устроившись на диване, смотрят телевизор. Точнее, телевизор смотрел только Джон, а Шерлок увлеченно читал исследования, посвященные токсину смертоносного представителя кубомедуз, Chironex fleckeri. 

Сегодня днем Джон столкнулся со старым знакомым, ботаником, и сумел раздобыть контейнер с фрагментами образцов ядовитых растений, который и вручил Шерлоку, сообщив, что такому тот явно обрадуется больше, чем традиционным розам (очень точное наблюдение, а благодарность Шерлока за вышеупомянутый подарок и привела их в итоге в кровать). Судя по всему, Джону категорически не хватало в жизни объекта романтического внимания. Проблема же заключалась в том, что Шерлок начал привыкать к настоящему положению вещей, а при мысли, что скоро друг найдет себе новую девушку, внутри расползался неприятный холодок. 

Сантименты.

Невообразимо скучно и бесконечно унизительно.

Не пытаясь выбраться из-под задремавшего на его спине Джона, он повернул голову и уставился на растрепанную макушку. 

— Похоже, период затишья оказался несколько дольше, чем ты ожидал. 

— Какого еще затишья? — сонно пробормотал тот. 

— На личном фронте, разумеется, — отрезал Шерлок. Боже мой, если сам факт, что его вообще волновал этот вопрос, был неприятен, то необходимость выкладывать все Джону оказалась просто невыносимой. 

Поерзав, тот приглушенно рассмеялся. 

— Ты о чем? Я понимаю, что это не твоя сфера, но то, чем и с какой частотой мы занимаемся — вообще-то полная противоположность затишью. 

Спрятав лицо в подушку, Шерлок закатил глаза и пробубнил:

— Я о женщинах, Джон. 

— А, ну в этом отношении я ожидаю затишья гораздо более долгого. — Шерлок ощутил улыбку на его губах, когда Джон дважды поцеловал его между лопаток, а затем тот сполз с него и легонько шлепнул по заду. — Кстати, завтра в Лондон приезжает мой армейский приятель, хочет повидаться с сестрой. Нас пригласили на ланч. Будет здорово, если ты пойдешь.

Лежать на влажной простыне становилось неприятно, так что, как только Джон отстранился, Шерлок перекатился на другую сторону кровати и уставился в потолок. Ланч в обществе упомянутого приятеля представлялся дурацкой затеей, к тому же он понятия не имел, с чего вдруг его тоже позвали и ждут, что он согласится. Возражать и спорить, однако, не было сил, поскольку от признания Джона, что в ближайшем будущем никакой женщины не предвидится, Шерлока затопило непередаваемое облегчение. 

Однако на следующий день стало ясно, что Джон несколько поторопился с выводами. Когда они появились в ресторане, Мэтью уже дожидался их там в обществе своей сестры, Дженевьевы, которая, как Шерлок сразу заметил, оказалась как раз во вкусе Джона. К тому же она была не замужем и как раз попадала в предпочитаемую им возрастную категорию. И она флиртовала с ним напропалую. Не будь Шерлок вынужден неоднократно и клятвенно пообещать, что не станет озвучивать очевидные ему подробности жизни собеседников, он бы тут же сообщил, что Дженевьева просто стремится подцепить временного любовника с целью вызвать ревность у бывшего парня, который относился к ней, как к «запасному аэродрому». 

С раздраженным вздохом Шерлок откинулся назад, а секундой позже на спинку стула легла рука Джона и ласково сжала плечо. Мэтью, переводя глаза с одного из них на другого, безуспешно пытался сдержать улыбку, а его сестра слегка вспыхнула и тут же прекратила всякие заигрывания, переключившись на обычную беседу. 

В попытке занять рот и не ляпнуть ничего, что позволит Джону осознать ошибку, Шерлок съел всю свою порцию подчистую.

__________________________________

За расследование они взялись в восемь утра, сейчас стрелки приближались к полуночи, а последние части тела еще предстояло найти. Впрочем, подобная игра в следопыта была даже увлекательной. Вероятно, их преступник придерживался того же мнения, поскольку ничем, кроме невыразимой скуки, нельзя было объяснить его поступок: расчленить убитого, снабдить каждый обрубок какой-либо подсказкой, а затем попрятать их в мусорные баки по всему городу. В отдел Лестрейда доставили кисть руки, но полицейские (что неудивительно) оказались не в состоянии вычислить, где искать дальше, и обратились к Шерлоку.

Именно поэтому он сейчас копался в очередном контейнере, зажав в зубах фонарик. Джон, которому Шерлок вручил пальто и шарф, чтобы те не пострадали в процессе, стоял в нескольких метрах поодаль и обсуждал с Лестрейдом что-то, вне всякого сомнения, примитивное, вроде футбола или сортов пива. 

Затем у инспектора зазвонил телефон, он поговорил с минуту — Шерлоку показалось, что он услышал имя «Салли», однако уверенности не было, — и направился в его сторону вместе с Джоном. Выражения лиц обоих не предвещали ничего хорошего. 

— В чем дело? — отрывисто спросил Шерлок, отбрасывая в сторону один мусорный мешок и хватая другой. 

— Слушай, ты только не огорчайся, — начал Лестрейд и кашлянул, — но, похоже, этот чокнутый только что явился с повинной. С ним уже работает Салли. 

Шерлок застыл на месте, так и не разорвав до конца пакет, где, судя по всему, и находились левая ступня покойного вместе с одеждой. 

— Явился с повинной? Явился с повинной?! — Целый день охоты за обрубками тела по всему городу только ради того, чтобы под конец лишиться возможности самому распутать это дело! — Ради вашего же благополучия, инспектор, надеюсь, что какого бы сумасшедшего сейчас ни допрашивала Донован, он не наш убийца. Потому что если я отказал себе в преотличном утреннем сексе ради преступления, которое я в итоге даже не смогу раскрыть, то… 

Вот черт. 

Не то он хотел сказать. Стиснув зубы, Шерлок зло уставился сперва на зажатую в руке ступню в пакете, затем на Лестрейда, и хотел уже бросить негодующий взгляд и на Джона тоже, но засомневался, что будет выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно. 

— Ты прав, — Лестрейд хлопнул Джона по плечу. — Он того и гляди взорвется от злости. Слава богу, что он — твой бойфренд, а не мой. 

Боже, есть ли на свете хоть что-то, что Лестрейд физически не способен испортить окончательно? Шерлок отшвырнул пакет, выбрался из кучи мусора и одернул испачканный костюм. 

— Я не собираюсь взрываться, — ледяным тоном сообщил он. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я не имею ни малейшего желания стоять здесь и в сотый раз выслушивать, как Джон защищает свою гетеросексуальную ориентацию. 

Инспектор озадачено покосился на Джона, тот пожал плечами, протянул Шерлоку пальто и, закатив глаза в ответ на подозрительный взгляд, помог вдеть руки в рукава. 

— Мог бы и сам справиться, если уж настолько спокоен, — пожурил он. Затем встал к Шерлоку лицом, обмотал его шею шарфом и весело ухмыльнулся Лестрейду. — Точно не завидно, приятель? 

— Ни капли, — рассмеялся тот и направился к машине дожидаться Андерсона и его группу, чтобы препоручить находку их заботам. — Жду вас завтра утром, договорились?

Джон кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Ты ничего не отрицал, — заметил Шерлок, глядя инспектору вслед. — Теперь он всем расскажет. 

— Ты о чем? По-моему, все и так знают. Уверен, что ты в порядке? — Джон взял его под руку и потянул в сторону главной улицы. 

Скривившись, Шерлок помотал головой.

— Джон, мы точно говорим об одном и том же? Он назвал меня твоим…

— Ну да, моим бойфрендом. Вряд ли это хоть кого-то удивит. — Джон вдруг застыл как вкопанный и нахмурился. — Ты что, не хотел, чтобы я кому-то рассказывал о нас? 

— Что? — Шерлок недоуменно уставился на него и, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с бешено колотящимся сердцем и странным, как на американских горках, ощущением внутри, пересмотрел поведение Джона в прошедшие месяцы. — Я думал… — начал он, уставившись на тротуар, — …думал, что тебе просто нужно с кем-то спать, пока не появится новая подружка. 

Джон выпустил его руку и шагнул назад с выражением откровенного шока на лице.

— Как тебе вообще могло прийти такое в голову, после… Постой. В ту первую ночь, ты что, вообще не обращал внимания на мои слова? 

— Что? Когда? — Шерлок поднял глаза и прищурился, вспоминая. Он тогда играл на скрипке, Джон вышел «проветриться», а потом вернулся и принялся вещать о чем-то, что полагал крайне важным. Шерлок послушно отложил смычок и время от времени вставлял пару ничего не значащих слов, продолжая размышлять о степени ядовитости различных видов медуз. А потом случился секс, и он-то точно завладел его вниманием безраздельно. 

— О боже, так оно и было. Ты не слышал ничего, что я говорил, — Джон потер руками лицо и неверяще рассмеялся. — Бога ради, Шерлок, ты же поддерживал беседу! Я признался, что влюблен в тебя до чертиков, ты ответил, что это хорошо, и мне казалось, что ты только рад был тому, что последовало потом! 

Последняя деталь головоломки встала на место. Шерлок понимал, что следует что-то ответить, но разум и голос никак не могли прийти к соглашению. 

— Подожди-ка, — снова заговорил Джон. — Если ты считал, что я тебя просто использую, то сам-то ты что все это время делал? 

— Пытался не натворить ничего такого, что заставило бы тебя передумать! — выпалил Шерлок и качнулся с пятки на мысок. — Но ты ведь не собираешься? Передумывать? Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все осталось по-прежнему. 

Целую вечность Джон недоверчиво разглядывал его, а затем разразился смехом.

— Боже, какой ты все-таки идиот. — Он снова взял Шерлока под руку и толкнул локтем, кивая на показавшееся такси. 

— У большинства людей бойфренды — идиоты, — пожал плечами Шерлок и повелительным взмахом подозвал машину к тротуару.


End file.
